Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 2
is the second episode of the fifth season and the 80th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary The icicle is removed from Cristina's chest. Owen Hunt kisses her and leaves. The chief becomes fierce and tells everyone that the protocol is changing. Rose transfers to paeds and Callie and Erica decide to give their relationship a shot. Meredith and Derek remain on track. thumb|300px|right Full Summary Cristina then had an odd dream that she was really old and living with Meredith. Owen came and carried her into the ER, calling her a "damsel in distress." In surgery, Rose was handing Derek a scalpel and cut his hand because she didn't hand it over with the handle first. The chief told Derek that he and Callie were going to go ahead with the freezing, which made Derek angry. He told the chief that he was just trying to prove he was not No. 12, but with that decision, he was acting like No. 12. Meredith asked Cristina if she was serious about what she said about Meredith and Derek. Cristina said it didn't matter what she said, but Meredith insisted that it did matter. Cristina said nothing and Meredith walked out. Alex snapped at Izzie, saying that although he had a bad night and cried like a girl, "I'm over it." Izzie said nothing and left. Meredith told Derek she wasn't sure moving in together was a good idea, and Derek said that was fine and he was going to move very slowly. Izzie got mad at Meredith for not being able to mind her own business. Anna finally explained to Sarabeth that the insurance was lost because Sarabeth's husband had lost his job eight months earlier. Sarabeth then realized that Anna had been sleeping with her husband. Sarabeth asked Alex, "Why do men cheat?" He said that maybe he was "low" and turned away from her. "It's not right, but it doesn't mean he doesn't care about you," he said. Callie panicked during the freezing process when the patient went into some kind of shock. Hahn managed to calm her down and get her back on track. The chief told Derek that he'd gone soft the past couple of years and let things slide, and that was why the hospital lost its ranking. He said he might have been distracted by the fact that Meredith, Ellis Grey's daughter, was there. Meredith came in and told the chief that they'd lost their patient and he started ripping into her, telling her that she and the rest of the residents "can't do anything." Sarabeth's husband wrote her a note asking for forgiveness, but she left. They then got news that Betty, the amnesiac friend's, husband, Vincent, died. Anna tried to talk to Sarabeth, but she wasn't having it. After being best friends for 50 years, Sarabeth was unwilling to forgive Anna. Izzie quickly forgave Meredith for teasing Alex. Owen, who had already yanked Cristina's icicle out, talked to her about making mistakes, and the mistake she'd made earlier that killed a patient. He said that mistakes are how you learn. Rose apologized to Derek for cutting his hand and said she was a good scrub nurse before he came along, and that she was going into pediatrics. The chief did some background research on Owen and found out he was a pretty good doctor. He offered him a job, but Owen declined, saying he was due to finish his tour of duty in Iraq. He then planted a big kiss on Cristina. Anna went in and saw her husband, whose freezing process worked to cure his paralysis, and she kissed him as Meredith and Derek watched. Lexie asked George about sleeping with Meredith and she suggested that they were more than just roommates. He told her they were just friends and "right now you're probably one of my best friends." Callie told Hahn that she's not an experimenter, but that when Hahn showed up, she was able to go through with the experiment. They realized neither of them had been with another woman before, but they were willing to give some kind of relationship a shot. Meredith told Cristina that she needed her approval because she's her person. Cristina finally told Meredith she thought that she and Derek would work. Izzie came home to find Alex kissing some random woman, and then she had some kind of dream of seeing Denny. Lexie and George were being playful, but still just friendly in their apartment. The chief pulled everyone together for a meeting, saying everyone had been failing to take initiative, ask tough questions, and failing to take other chances. "We've failed," he said. He said the surgical training protocol was officially changing. "Consider yourself on notice," he said. Cast Main Cast 502MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 502CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 502IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 502AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 502GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 502MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 502RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 502CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 502MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 502LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 502EricaHahn.png|Erica Hahn 502DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 502OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 502BettyKenner.png|Betty Kenner 502NurseRose.png|Nurse Rose 502PhillipLoomis.png|Phil Loomis 502MichaelBreyers.png|Michael Breyers 502SarabethBreyers.png|Sarabeth Breyers 502AnnaLoomis.png|Anna Loomis 502InternSteve.png|Intern Steve (left) 502InternDani.png|Intern Dani (right) *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Brooke Smith as Dr. Erica Hahn *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Mariette Hartley as Betty Kenner *Lauren Stamile as Nurse Rose *Cliff De Young as Phil Loomis *John Getz as Michael Breyers *Bernadette Peters as Sarabeth Breyers *Kathy Baker as Anna Loomis Co-Starring *Mark Saul as Intern Steve *Amrapali Ambegaokar as Intern Dani Uncredited *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Denny Duquette Medical Notes Music Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Dream a Little Dream of Me, originally sung by The Mamas & The Papas. *This episode scored 18.31 million viewers. *The episode begins roughly at 4:15pm. *The episode finishes roughly at 2:30am. *Denny Duquette appears in the second half of this episode yet he died in the season 2 finale. *Vincent Kenner was never seen. Gallery Quotes :Meredith: Okay, I built the house of candles, that is unprecedented in the Meredith chronicles. :Derek: Fine, let's move in together. :Meredith: Fine. :Derek: Unless of course you just wanna go ahead and get married .... AHA! Gotcha! You wanna know where I learned that? It goes with the story of how I cut my hand. ---- :Richard: (to everyone) We used to be the best surgical program in the west, an upstart program that no one ever heard of, that blew everyone out of the water. Then overnight, we got old, entrenched and sloppy, just like everybody else. We've been resting on our laurels. You have all been failing...failing to take initiative, failing to ask tough questions, failing to practice your skills, failing to give opportunity to practice skills. And I let it happen. So you have not failed, we have failed. Well, it stops, and it stops now. People sliding over general surgery as though they will never see anything but a heart or a brain through the course of their career, as though blood from the heart doesn't make it's way through the whole body or the nerves don't travel past the brain stem. It's shoddy teaching and it makes for shoddy surgeons. We've failed. Get it? We all have. And it stops now. The surgical training protocol is officially changing, people. The bar has been raised. Consider your on notice. ---- :Meredith: You said Derek and I would never make it. :Cristina: And then I was karmically impaled for saying it. :Meredith: But you're right. I mean, people don't really have happily ever afters. People barely have ever afters. So why would Derek and I be any different? :Cristina: Mer, why do you care what I think? :Meredith: Because you're my person. And... if I'm going to do this, and be whole and healthy and be a warm, gooey person who lives with a boy, I need you. I need you on board. I need you to cheer me on. Because you're the only one who knows me darkly, really knows me. I need you to pretend that I can do this, even if you don't believe. Because if you abandon me now, I will never make it, and I will never get my happy ending and that's just... :Cristina: Life. :Meredith: I'm saying please here. :Cristina: I think you and Derek will make it. You will make it work. :Meredith: Are you just telling me what I wanna hear? :Cristina: I am your person. I am on your side. Category:All Episodes Category:GA S5 Episodes